Te amé desde el principio
by Lizy-Michaellis
Summary: Eriol Hiragizawa llega a Japón con el único objetivo de hacer que Sakura cambie las cartas clow, mismas que le pertenecieron en su vida pasada, pero no contaba con que no todo saldrá como él lo tenía planeado, ¿la razón? la mejor amiga de Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**_Te amé desde el principio_****… **

**CAPITULO 1.-**

En un día normal en la primaria Tomoeda, los alumnos esperan pacientes la llegada del profesor, hace a penas unos minutos que sonó la campana…

De pronto, la puerta del salón se abre y el profesor entra, se para frente a sus alumnos, se aclara la garganta y les da a todos un aviso:

-niños… el día de hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo, se llama Eriol Hiragizawa y viene de Inglaterra, adelante Eriol

-buenos días… espero que nos llevemos bien –el niño miró con detenimiento a todos los presentes, pero sus ojos se detuvieron cuando se encontraron con un par de ojos color esmeralda, que lo miraban llenos de curiosidad, después un par de ojos castaños que lo miraban con cierto recelo, y por ultimo unos hermosos ojos azul violeta que lo habían mirado tan solo un instante, pero solo esos segundos bastaron para grabarlos en su memoria.

-Hiragizawa, siéntate al lado de Li que esta desocupado

-gracias profesor

Li era ese chico de ojos marrón, frente a él se encontraba la chica castaña de ojos verdes, y su compañera de enfrente sería la chica de los ojos azules, una extraña felicidad lo invadió al ver las personas que estarían cerca de él durante el tiempo que durara su estancia en Japón, después de dirigirle una sonrisa a la chica de ojos esmeralda, se acomodó en el pupitre, no sin ser minuciosamente examinado por el chico castaño, y también por la chica de enfrente…

Durante el recreo quiso conocer el colegio, pero paseando por uno de los jardines se encontró con una de sus compañeras…

-no se por que, pero siento que no es la primera vez que veo a Hiragizawa –la chica castaña se encontraba sola pensando en vos alta.

-yo también siento lo mismo –la chica ojiverde se queda sorprendida.-perdona, siento mucho aparecer de repente, ¿te espanté?

-ah… solo un poquito, no te preocupes

-que bueno, ¿me puedo sentar a tu lado?… volviendo al tema, yo también siento que te conozco

-que raro ¿verdad? Por que apenas nos conocimos hace un ratito

-tal vez si nos hemos visto en algún lugar

-¿Cómo? –sakura se extrañó ante las palabras del recién llegado compañero.

-Tal vez nos conocimos… antes de que tú y yo naciéramos… -en su vos había cierto misterio- ¿puedo preguntar tu nombre?

-m- me llamo Sakura Kinomoto

-tienes el mismo nombre que el hermoso árbol que florece en primavera. ¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre Sakura?

-este… si. Esta bien Hiragizawa

-mejor llámame Eriol, Sakura –el chico sonreía dulcemente, hasta que desvió la mirada.

No había terminado la platica, cuando Eriol se dio cuenta de que alguien los miraba, junto al edificio cercano estaban el chico que respondía al nombre de Li y la chica de los ojos azules, el chico castaño se dirigió frente a él en actitud un poco amenazante, mientras la linda chica llegó sonriente disculpándose por intervenir repentinamente en la escena, después de eso, clase de música, y así otras mas hasta que llegó el final del día… a la salida, los tres amigos se dirigían divertidos rumbo a casa, Eriol también se dirigió a la suya, con paso tranquilo, el día había sido bastante productivo, se había enterado de unas cuantas cosas que iban a servirle de ahora en adelante…

-amo Eriol, ¿Cómo le fue hoy en su primer día en el colegio? –el guardián se acercó a él curioso, sentándose a su lado.

-bastante bien spinel, gracias

-¿conoció a la nueva dueña de las cartas?

-si… Sakura, se llama Sakura Kinomoto

-¿y como es?

-es una niña bastante bonita, de ojos verdes, aunque me da la impresión de que es un poco ingenua =)

-¿en serio?

-si, así parece… ¿Nakuru no ha regresado todavía?

-no, seguramente está entretenida por el camino, ya sabe usted como se entretiene con cualquier cosa

-eso es verdad

-¿acaso están hablando de mi? –la guardiana acababa de atravesar la puerta de la sala, muy sonriente, y comiéndose una paleta helada.

-si, nos preguntábamos por que no habías llegado todavía

-es que no saben lo que me pasó…

-cuéntanos

-conocí a un chico llamado Touya que tiene unos poderes mágicos impresionantes, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de arrebatárselos

-¿en serio?

-y adivina que, no solo posee unos poderes maravillosos, creo que es el hermano de la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow, y también conocí al tal Yukito

-¿se refiere a la identidad falsa de Yue?

-así es, pero de seguro tú ya lo sabías Eriol, por eso me pediste que fuera a ese colegio, ¿verdad?

-pues si, ¿acaso no estás a gusto?

-¡claro que si! Me da la impresión de que me voy a divertir muchísimo

-me alegro, bueno, iré a cambiarme de ropa para preparar la cena

-yo también te ayudaré

Los días pasaban, Eriol se encargaba de los asuntos que lo habían traído a Japón, hacer que Sakura cambiara las cartas Clow para que pudieran ser definitivamente suyas, los días pasaban, pero algo más a parte de las cartas llamaba ahora su atención, al parecer algo mas era lo que lo tenia entretenido mientras estaba en aquel país de oriente.

-amo Eriol, últimamente lo veo muy distraído, ¿acaso algo va mal?

-no, para nada, no estoy distraído, son imaginaciones tuyas

-bueno, si usted dice…

-si, no te preocupes, estoy bien

Al día siguiente en la primaria de Tomoeda una hermosa vos suena por los pasillos silenciosos, pues es muy temprano, una tierna canción interpretada por una vos familiar, hace sentir una extraña calidez en su corazón, se dirige silencioso hasta el auditorio, donde se encontraba el bello ángel dueño de aquella vos privilegiada, se trataba de aquella linda niña de los ojos azules, que ahora sabia se llamaba Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji, su compañera de salón era quien poseía esa vos bellísima que en varias ocasiones le había acarreado problemas con las cartas Clow.

Aquella vos no podría olvidarla fácilmente, pues era hermosa, ahora había descubierto una cualidad mas de su compañera, últimamente se había pasado mucho tiempo mirándola, pero no era ella la persona de la que debería estar al pendiente, si no Sakura, la poseedora de las cartas, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué aquella chica tenia una personalidad que llamaba tanto su atención? ¿Por qué además de aquella vos era poseedora de una sonrisa tan encantadora y unos ojos azules profundos y hermosos como el mar? ¿Por qué ella no lo miraba a él? ¿Por qué ella solo estaba al pendiente de esa persona? "¡Mírame!" deseaba gritarle desde la puerta del vacío auditorio, quería que lo escuchara, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, aquellos pensamientos estaban fuera de lugar, así que poco a poco se fue alejando del lugar…

Esa tarde se dirigió al salón de música, durante el descanso, se le había ocurrido una idea para ponerle otra prueba a la tierna sakura, la hermosa canción de Tomoyo seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, y la escuchaba tan claramente como en la mañana, tan vívidamente que sin darse cuenta la estaba tocando en el piano, cuando de pronto alguien lo interrumpió…

-¡que bien tocas Eriol!

-gracias sakura

-esa canción se me hace familiar… hum…

-es la canción que he estado practicando para el coro

-¡Tomoyo! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-tiene razón señorita Daidouji, la escuché esta mañana y se me quedó la tonada

-pues tienes excelente memoria Hiragizawa, es una canción un poco complicada

-tengo una idea, ¿Qué te parece si tu Eriol tocas de nuevo y tu Tomoyo cantas? Me encantaría escucharlos juntos

-por mi no hay ningún problema, si eso quieres Sakura, cantaré para ti

-por mi tampoco hay inconveniente

El dueto formado por Eriol en el piano, y Tomoyo en la vos fue tan perfecto que Sakura quedó conmovida, y lo recordaría por mucho tiempo… lo que no sabía era lo que pasaría mas tarde…

Eriol había puesto un hechizo muy peculiar en el piano del salón de música, éste consistía en que cada vez que la hermosa chica de cabellos oscuros cantara, el pesado piano reaccionaría, siguiéndola, este hecho sorprendió tanto a Sakura como a Li Shaoran que rápidamente fueron en auxilio de su amiga, afortunadamente ya no había nadie en la escuela por lo que pudieron actuar libremente para detenerlo…

Eriol observaba desde un lugar cercano, pero escondiendo como siempre su presencia para no ser descubierto por la card captor, así que acompañado por sus guardianes vigilaba que todo saliera tal y como lo había planeado…

-creo que ésta vez se me pasó un poco la mano

-¿Qué? ¿Tú, Eriol diciendo eso?

-¿Qué tiene de raro?, es que creo que ésta vez la que tiene los problemas mas graves es Daidouji, ella ni siquiera tiene poderes mágicos ¿y si le pasa algo?

-¿Qué no es mas divertido así? Eso es lo que siempre te entretiene Eriol, además no creo que Sakura deje que le suceda algo, se ve que es una persona importante para ella

-estoy de acuerdo con Rubí moon amo Eriol

-como sea, ya vámonos

-¿no quiere quedarse a ver como termina esto?

-ya lo sabré mañana

-¿está seguro? Usted siempre disfruta mucho estas travesuras

-hoy no estoy de humor, eso es todo

-que raro…

-he dicho que nos vamos, es su decisión si quieren quedarse

**notas de la autora**

primero que nada saludos a quien se pase por aquí y hayan empezado a leer este fic, espro no haya quedado muy largo el capitulo, que pudo ser un poco aburrido, por que es la historia que se presenta en el anime y/o manga, un poco alterada por mi, obviamente, en el proximo capitulo termina lo de las cartas clow y empieza la historia, por favor no se vayan sin dejar algún review, me gustaría saber si les gusta o no, no me dejen sola!, bueno, para terminar, de antemano gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Te amé desde el principio**

**Capitulo 2.-**

El tiempo transcurrió lento y a su propio paso, la misión de Eriol en Japón casi llegaba a su fin, todo había salido tal y como él, o mejor dicho, el mago Clow había planeado, por esa razón se sentía aliviado, pero en su corazón crecía un sentimiento de culpa, una gran culpa por sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, y por que sabía que alguien muy querido por él sufriría mucho…

-Amo Eriol, esta mañana lo escuché hablando por teléfono con la señorita Kaho

-si, había quedado en avisarle como iba saliendo todo

-pero después de eso usted se quedó muy pensativo ¿le sucede algo?

-no… solo que dentro de poco tendremos que marcharnos de aquí

-¿acaso ya terminó lo que venía a hacer a Japón?

-no. Aun no, pero solo es cuestión de días

-¿y eso lo pone triste?

-al decir verdad, si, un poco, me he encariñado con las personas de las que me he rodeado en estos últimos meses

-eso es una cosa rara en usted

-¿te parece?

-perdone que se lo diga, pero si, un poco

-pues parece que yo también me vi envuelto en todo esto

-¿estará bien si nos marchamos?

-estaré bien, no te preocupes tanto por mi…

Varios días después Sakura tomó la desición de utilizar la carta del regreso para visitar al mago Clow en el pasado y preguntarle acerca de los sucesos extraños que estaban sucediendo en Tomoeda aun después de la captura de las cartas, todo este asunto la tenía muy nerviosa, pero también a Eriol, que sabía que el mejor momento para terminar con todo y regresar a Inglaterra antes de que ya no pudiera mas, era este, por lo que, después de descubrir los planes de la pequeña Sakura, hizo los propios, y cuando la chica ojiverde regresó de su viaje al pasado, él ya la estaba esperando.

Tal y como le había dicho a spinel, Eriol se había encariñado con Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo, al igual que con Yamazaki y los demás compañeros de clase, con los que había realizado diferentes actividades, al decir verdad, era la primera vez que se divertía sinceramente, contando aquellas historias con Yamazaki, y viendo las caras llenas de ingenuidad de Sakura y Shaoran, nunca en su vida se había relacionado con las personas como lo había hecho hasta ahora…

Pero no solo se trataba de una relación de amistad lo que ahora lo tenía atado a las personas que estaban a su alrededor… los guardianes de Sakura y los suyos peleaban, y la pobre Sakura estaba desesperada por que no sabía como reaccionar, Eriol estuvo a punto de deshacer su hechizo, al ver a la pobre Sakura que estaba a punto de llorar. Pero no podía hacerlo, era necesario terminar ese asunto de una vez por todas, para regresar a su casa, aun si eso significaba alejarse de las personas con quienes se había encariñado.

No pasó mucho tiempo, para que la card captor cambiara por fin las cartas clow, y pudiera deshacer el hechizo de Eriol, y con esto por fin "todo terminó" al menos eso era lo que se la había pasado repitiendo el mago inglés… pero había huido del lugar, incapaz de responder las preguntas de Sakura y sus amigos, además de la presencia de una cierta persona de la que había decidido alejarse especialmente, para no hacerle daño a nadie, así fuera a si mismo al que mayor daño le causara…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿A dónde se fue Eriol?

-huyó…

-pe-pero aun tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle T-T

-¡esa actitud es igual a la del odioso mago clow!

Mientras tanto en la casa de Eriol…

-amo Eriol… ¿debemos ir haciendo las maletas?

-sería lo mejor… aunque todavía nos quedaremos un par de días más, mas valdría ir empezando desde ahora para que no nos alcance el tiempo

-como quiera…

Después de todo lo sucedido con Eriol, Shaoran le confesó sus sentimientos a Sakura, motivo por el cual, ésta estaba muy confundida… pero aun así, decidió ir a casa de Eriol para despedirse, ahí le fue explicado todo, lo de los planes de Clow, y como tenía que hacer todo lo que hizo para que las cartas fueran completamente suyas, y así todo volvió a ser como antes, siguieron siendo amigos, y al despedirse se prometieron escribirse y estar en contacto.

Así Eriol, Nakuru, spinel y de paso, Kaho que había venido para felicitar a Sakura, regresaron a Inglaterra, de donde habían salido hacía tan solo unos meses; todo en su casa seguía como antes. Los muebles, los cuadros, los libros y todo lo demás…

Los días pasaban pero Eriol no podía ser el mismo de antes de partir, había regresado a su antigua escuela, donde no se llevaba con casi nadie, salvo un chico de nombre James, con el cual platicaba de vez en cuando, ya que era hijo de unos amigos de la familia…

-me alegra que hayas regresado Eriol, pero me parece que estás muy serio, bueno, mas que de costumbre

-¿tu crees?

-pues si, algo dejaste pendiente en Japón ¿o me equivoco?

-desde luego que te equivocas, estoy bien, como siempre…

-si tu lo dices… aunque francamente no te creo nada…

-no importa si dejé algo pendiente

-¡ah! Ya se, se trata de una linda niña ¿verdad?

-para nada, lo que pasa es que en Japón hice varios amigos

-eso si es sorpresa… pero no te preocupes, volverás a verlos

3 años después, Eriol no había regresado a Japón desde entonces, pero Sakura le escribía seguido, también Yamazaki, inclusive a veces también Shaoran, pero las cartas que mas ansiaba recibir eran las de cierta chica de ojos azules… y la verdad era que no podía ocultar su alegría cuando aparecía una carta de la chica en el correo.

-Eriol… mira lo que llegó para ti

-¿de que se trata?

-una carta de tu taaan querida amiga Tomoyo Daidouji

-¿en serio? ¿Hoy es día 17?

-si, y no te hagas, que desde esta mañana estás esperando a que llegara el cartero

-bueno ¿me la vas a dar o no?

-toma… y te recuerdo que Kaho viene a cenar hoy, no te entretengas tanto releyendo esa carta

-cállate Nakuru –la guardiana sale del estudio de Eriol, dejándolo solo para que pudiera leer la carta.

Dicha carta decía lo siguiente:

10 de octubre

Estimado Eriol:

¿Cómo has estado?; espero que bien, por que yo me encuentro estupendamente, te escribo como siempre para contarte las novedades. Parece ser que Shaoran planea regresar pronto a Tomoeda, aunque creo que todavía no le ha comentado nada a Sakura, te digo esto como un secreto, así que por favor ni se te ocurra comentarle nada, por favor… me pregunto lo que va a pasar entre ellos, ¿Sakura por fin le confesará sus sentimientos? Hasta eso, en ese tema se volvió muy quisquillosa, quiere decirle todo en persona, ya me imagino al pobre de Shaoran, en Hong Kong preguntándose ¿me quiere o no me quiere? Yo ya le dije que no está bien hacerlo esperar, pero ella insiste con eso, que se le va a hacer…

Solo espero que sea un reencuentro muy emotivo, y por supuesto, yo estaré grabando todo en primera fila, como ya te he comentado muchas veces, y no te preocupes, que pienso enseñarte el video…

También te cuento que ya entró el otoño, los cerezos ya no tienen flores, tan lindos que se veían hace tan poco, a ti también te gustan los cerezos ¿verdad?, pero lo bueno es que ahora puedo ir por el parque pisando las hojas secas ¿no te había comentado que me encanta como crujen bajo mis pies?, creo que eso nadie lo sabe…

Los exámenes semestrales serán dentro de poco, así que tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo para escribirte, pero por favor no te desanimes, haré todo lo posible por mantenernos en contacto.

Estaba pensando: ahora con todo esto del Internet ¿no sería más fácil platicar por el Chat?, así podríamos platicar en tiempo real, sin tener que esperar una semana entera para recibir la respuesta, dime que opinas, si te animas haz tu cuenta de correo y me la pasas, para que podamos platicar mas seguido.

Además de lo de Sakura, se me olvidaba contarte de lo que sucedió el otro día en clase de literatura, aunque de seguro Yamazaki ya te lo contó, eso de la broma que le hicieron al profesor, que aunque estuvo gracioso, estuvo mal, a Chiharu casi le da un infarto cuando se enterró que su adorado novio había sido el responsable…

Bueno, me despido, esperando impaciente tu contestación para que me cuentes como terminó el asunto de los libros. Con cariño…

Tomoyo Daidouji 

"Con cariño Tomoyo Daidouji"… siempre se despedía así, pero de todos modos se emocionaba al leerlo… lo que mas deseaba era poder platicar con ella en persona, pero por lo pronto tuvo que conformarse con hacerlo vía electrónica…

En Japón nadie lo sabia, pero entre Kaho y Eriol había una relación, que aun y cuando sus sentimientos no estaban claros, Eriol quería seguir manteniendo, por temor a lastimarla, y para ser francos, debido a la personalidad un tanto fría y distante del chico la linda profesora de ojos color miel no lo había notado.

Solo una persona que conociera bien al chico ingles era capaz de notar los cambios de humor y sentimientos que constantemente tenia… y esta persona era la perspicaz de Nakuru, que constantemente le hacia comentarios acerca de que Tomoyo lo estaba esperando en Japón y que seguramente también sentía algo por él, claro que Eriol siempre lo negaba regañándola por hablar de eso, y diciéndole que no se le ocurriera hacer esos comentarios delante de Kaho, pero Nakuru no se rendía tan fácilmente.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del mundo, la dulce Tomoyo también esperaba ansiosa la contestación del joven mago, al igual que él, la chica de ojos azules tenia sensaciones muy especiales cuando recibía y aun mas cuando leía las cartas de Eriol, pero esta vez estaba tardando demasiado, mas de lo de costumbre, de por si, esperar casi 2 semanas ya era demasiado, cada día extra se le hacia una eternidad…

Tomoyo creía que nadie se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero Sakura también se había vuelto un poco mas observadora y había notado cierta tristeza en la mirada de su prima, además de su constante alusión a Eriol, del que solía hablar seguido, y del cual desde hacia días no había mencionado ni media palabra, la card captor estaba preocupada por su amiga, a la cual no había visto tan deprimida desde que terminó toda la aventura de las cartas, y ella no podría usar mas sus diseños, por lo que decidió hacer algo para animarla un poco invitándola a cenar a su casa…

-esto estuvo delicioso Sakura, como siempre

-no exageres Tomoyo, tu eres mucho mejor cocinando que yo

-eso es cierto, lo que prepara Tomoyo es como cien veces mejor que lo que cocinas tú –dijo en tono burlón kero, que como no se encontraban ni Touya ni Fujitaka estaba cenando con las chicas.

-tampoco es para tanto Kero

-si Kero, la comida de Sakura queda muy rica

-como sea, yo mejor me voy a descansar, es muy tarde –el guardián se retira volando a la habitación de Sakura.

-que bueno que se fue kero, ¿quieres que te prepare un te? Para platicar en la sala

-ahora que recuerdo yo traje un té que compró mi mamá y está delicioso, quería que tu lo probaras

Después de unos minutos el té quedó preparado por Tomoyo, y las dos se fueron a la sala para hablar sin interrupciones, al menos claro, que el guapo Touya llegara antes de lo planeado…

-gracias por invitarme a tu casa Sakura

-no hay por que, además, si te invité es por que estoy un poco preocupada

-¿preocupada por que o por quien?

-pues por ti

-¿por mi?

-si, desde hace días te veo muy desanimada

-para nada, estoy bien, no debes preocuparte por mi

-además, hace varios días que no me comentas nada de Eriol

-¡¿de Eriol?! ¿Y de Eriol por que? ¿No te ha escrito?

-si, de hecho recientemente me mandó una carta, pero la que siempre está muy entusiasmada por sus cartas eres tú

-pues solo lo normal por recibir noticias de un buen amigo

-¿un buen amigo? –preguntó Sakura con tono incrédulo

-si, un buen amigo

-bueno… entonces es por eso que estas tan decaída

-no, ya te dije que no estoy triste ni nada

-bueno. Si tú lo dices…

-si, déjalo así, te aseguro que es solo tu imaginación

Varios días después, en la entrada del colegio, se encontraba un apuesto joven de cabello y ojos castaños, con una visible sonrisa en sus labios, esperando ansioso el momento del reencuentro con su amada, Tomoyo lo sabía de antemano, por eso estaba ya preparada para la ocasión, Sakura lo vio a lo lejos y se quedó petrificada, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, aquel muchacho llevaba entre sus manos aquel oso de felpa que ella apresuradamente había confeccionado y le había entregado el día de su partida en el aeropuerto, aquel día tan triste de su despedida, pero había persistido la promesa de volverse a ver muy pronto…

Y ahí estaba ahora, Shaoran había cumplido su promesa y regresaba esta vez para siempre quedarse junto al amor de su vida, Sakura ni se daba cuenta que a través de la lente de su cámara, su prima la miraba emocionada, Sakura corrió para encontrarse con su amado, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, ambos se abrazaron un largo tiempo, hasta que se percataron de que alguien los observaba, fue entonces que se separaron, los dos sonrojados, la chica ojiazul bajó la cámara con un gesto un poco de desilusión…

-por mi no se preocupen, continúen, abrácense, bésense o lo que quieran –los ojos de la chica tenían una mirada soñadora

-¿Cómo estás Tomoyo? –el chico obviamente estaba evadiendo el comentario de la bella cantante.

-muy bien Shaoran, y a ti ni te pregunto –le guiña el ojo, y el chico castaño se sonroja aun mas- bienvenido a Tomoeda, bueno… yo me retiro, hasta mañana Sakura

-has… hasta mañana Tomoyo

Tomoyo se fue directo a su casa, y de inmediato a la computadora, lista para editar el recién grabado video de su amiga, el cual llevaría el titulo de "el rencuentro de Sakura", estaba tan emocionada, y se moría de ganas por contarle todo a Eriol con lujo de detalles… tomó el teléfono y caminó por toda la habitación, dudando si marcar o no el numero, sabia que seguramente él estaría dormido ya en Londres, descansando, soñando con su novia, aquella mujer de la cual desconocía su identidad, pero sabia de su existencia, seguramente estaba muy ocupado, por eso no había respondido su carta, seguramente se había olvidado de ella.

Por un momento sintió un escalofrío, un vacío en su pecho, y se sentó en su cama, apretando sus puños, una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas al pensar lo poco que significaba para él su amistad, lo poco que a él le importaba el hecho de que ella estuviera desconsolada por la falta de noticias sobre él, pero sobre todo que no fuera capaz de decirle de frente que no significaba nada para él…

Lo que ella no sabia era que Eriol no había contestado a su carta por temor a no saber que decir, lo que en verdad quería decir, no podía decirlo, se sentía la persona mas desdichada del mundo, sabia que decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Kaho la haría sufrir y no quería ser él quien provocara su llanto, además, ¿Por qué mortificar a Tomoyo confesándole sus sentimientos sabiendo que ella no podía corresponderle?, peor seria que ambos se amaran y no pudieran estar juntos, si, por fin había reconocido, al menos a si mismo, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de aquella bella niña que había conocido años atrás, aquella niña que lo había cautivado con su vos, aquella niña que se había convertido ahora en una bella joven…

Finalmente, se decidió a escribirle, disculpándose por no haberlo hecho en tanto tiempo, y contándole un montón de trivialidades que le habían ocurrido durante las semanas que estuvo ausente… la alegría regresó a Tomoyo, al igual que su sonrisa, y de inmediato se apresuró a contestarle, contándole el reciente reencuentro, enviándole de paso una copia del video que había editado, poniéndole música de fondo.

A Eriol le dio también mucho gusto recibir de nuevo carta de su gran amiga, sobre todo por que esta se encontraba de lo más entusiasmada y más contenta que de costumbre al saber que su mejor amiga por fin se había reencontrado con su verdadero amor.

Varios días después, a la mansión Hiragizawa llegó Kaho muy entusiasmada con una idea que se le había ocurrido, viajar a Japón para pasar las fiestas navideñas al lado de todos los amigos que tenían en Tomoeda, Nakuru de inmediato dijo que si, pues quería ver de nuevo a Touya para molestarlo, además, pensó que seria un muy buen momento para ver como seria la relación de Eriol y Tomoyo, por lo que usando todos sus métodos de persuasión, logró por fin y después de muchos esfuerzos convencer a su amo de que ir a Japón era una gran idea, no se si por que en el fondo eso era lo que quería, o si solo era para que Nakuru lo dejara en paz por fin.

**Notas de la autora**

Tal vez fue un poco rápida la actualización, pero la historia ya la tengo terminada, por lo que trataré de subirla lo mas rápido posible. Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron unos minutos de su tiempo para leer el capitulo 1, y mas aún de dejarme un comentario, me hicieron muy feliz, espero no decepcionarlos con esta historia, y sigan dejando sus comentarios, tanto para decirme lo que les gustó o lo que no. Ya por ultimo un saludo, y estén al pendiente del capitulo 3, ¡hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Te amé desde el principio**

**Capitulo 3.**

Así, después de 2 semanas, fue que llegaron a Tomoeda, Sakura y Shaoran fueron a recogerlos al aeropuerto, bueno, a Eriol, Nakuru y Spi, ya que Kaho había llegado un par de días antes, por petición de sus padres, después de eso, Eriol fue a su casa, y de ahí, a casa de Tomoyo que había preparado una fiesta de bienvenida, la chica estaba por demás emocionada y nerviosa, pues Eriol se había convertido en su mejor amigo, aunque eso era por carta, se preguntaba como seria cuando volvieran a verse, si en verdad él seria ese chico que era en sus cartas, o si seria diferente, si en verdad se pondrían a platicar como si se conocieran de toda la vida, o si entre ellos habría una barrera que no les permitiera hablar como lo hacían en sus cartas.

La respuesta, pronto se sabría, en cuanto llegó, Eriol se puso a saludar a todos sus amigos que desde hacia tiempo había dejado de ver, pero en un rincón de la sala se encontraba la anfitriona, vistiendo un entallado vestido color rosa fiusha, un suéter negro, unas largas botas y el cabello recogido en un chongo bajo que caía del lado derecho sobre su hombro, pero a pesar de que la chica se veía hermosa, lo mas bonito eran sus ojos azul violeta, los mismos que le habían llamado la atención desde el primer día que la vio.

Después de detenerse a charlar un poco con todos dejó para el final a Tomoyo, quien lo esperaba impaciente, pero en cuanto se acercó a ella su rostro se iluminó súbitamente, Eriol no pudo contener un abrazo que tenia guardado desde hacia mucho tiempo, Tomoyo lo correspondió, pero al mismo tiempo, sintió una extraña sensación de calidez, un sentimiento de añoranza que provenía de Eriol, como si ese momento lo llevara esperando mucho tiempo, como si no fuera solo un abrazo de amigos, como si con ese abrazo él quisiera decir mucho mas que un simple "hola", momentos después, cuando se dio cuenta de que entre sus brazos tenía a Tomoyo, Eriol se alejó despacio.

-disculpa

-no te disculpes, si no hubieras sido tú, hubiera sido yo quien te abrazara

-en ese caso, me alegro de haberte abrazado… te ves muy linda

-gracias, no es para tanto

-no, en serio te ves muy bien

La plática entre estos dos surgió tan natural como en sus cartas, ya que por medio de estas se habían conocido mejor, y era como si siempre hubieran estado juntos, Nakuru, que también había sido invitada por Tomoyo a la fiesta, observaba la escena desde lejos, ambos estaban sonrientes, reían y charlaban como los grandes amigos que eran, la bella guardiana estaba casi segura de que sus predicciones acerca de los sentimientos de Tomoyo eran correctas, casi podría apostar que la ojiazul estaba tan enamorada de su amo como él lo estaba de ella.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que esta parejita pasó muchos días juntos durante los días que estuvieron en Japón, nada pasó entre ellos, es decir, nada fuera de lo normal, ningún indicio, alguna palabra o comentario que insinuara el cariño que ese par se tenía, ninguna acción, nada, y eso que Nakuru se había tomado la molestia de vigilarlos con mucho sigilo, estando al pendiente hasta del mas inocente de los movimientos y comentarios, y de paso llevando a spi durante toda su investigación, el ultimo día, el de la despedida, Eriol invitó a la chica a tomar un café, ellos se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana, para ver como caía la nieve, mientras Nakuru y Spi se sentaron cerca de ellos, pero el joven mago no se percató de la presencia de sus guardianes…

-Nakuru, ¿Por qué hemos estado siguiendo al amo Eriol todos estos días?

-¿no te lo había dicho ya?

-en realidad su explicación no fue muy precisa

-ash… mira, estamos siguiendo a Eriol para, para… ver como se comporta con Tomoyo chan, y así estar segura de que está enamorado de ella

-¿pero que no habías dicho desde hace mucho que sabias que el amo Eriol estaba enamorado de la señorita Tomoyo?

-bueno, si, pero él no a querido reconocerlo

-eso es por que tú estas equivocada, y el amo Eriol esta perdidamente enamorado de la señorita Kaho

-eso era antes, antes de venir a Japón y conocer a Tomoyo, solo tienes que mirarla para comprender la diferencia entre ambas

-¿lo dices por la edad?

-no precisamente, eso no seria impedimento si él la amara, pero no es así

-¿entonces cual es esa diferencia de la que hablas? ¿Dices que Tomoyo es más bonita que la señorita Kaho?

-no, tampoco se trata de eso, solo mira, en el rostro de Eriol, esa expresión no está cuando mira, cuando habla, cuando se besa con Kaho, esto es completamente distinto, esa es la diferencia: los sentimientos que despierta ella

-¿entonces no crees que así como dejó de amar a Kaho algún día podría dejar de amar a Tomoyo?

-no creo, esto si es amor verdadero

-¿entonces por que no se lo dice?

-por que Eriol será un hechicero poderoso, la reencarnación del legendario Clow, pero sigue siendo un chico, y como todos los hombres enamorados, cree que su amor es inalcanzable, cree que esa chica es demasiado para él, y que ella no le corresponde, además no quiere lastimar a Kaho

-¿y estar con la señorita Kaho así no es mas cruel?

-yo creo que sí, pero creo que Eriol no se a dado cuenta de eso…

Después del café, Eriol y Tomoyo fueron a una pista de patinaje, como todos saben Tomoyo era una experta en eso del patinaje sobre hielo, al decir verdad todo sobre el hielo y la nieve se le daba bien, Eriol aun recordaba ese viaje escolar a las montañas, y como era de las mas expertas en el esquí, pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de verla patinando sobre hielo, la chica iba por todos lados de la pista dando giros tan suaves y delicados que Eriol quedó pasmado, la miraba y no podía creer la belleza y la gracia con la que se desenvolvía su amiga, quien le dedicaba a cada momento una de sus sonrisas, esas encantadoras sonrisas sinceras que solo ella sabía regalar.

-¿no habías dicho que si sabias patinar? –Tomoyo había regresado junto a Eriol, que se encontraba todavía muy cerca de la entrada a la pista.

-y no te mentí, claro que se, pero no tan bien como tú

-¿Cómo yo? No creas que se mucho, solo me dejo llevar

-pues lo haces muy bien ¿Por qué nunca me contaste que eras tan buena?

-pues… no suelo patinar mucho, tal vez sea por eso

-entonces deberías patinar mas seguido, si lo haces tan bien sin practica, imagínate si practicaras mas, podrías ser hasta profesional

-ja ja ja, como crees, nunca pensaría siquiera dedicarme a algo así

-¿Por qué?

-no sé, no tengo suficiente confianza para creer que soy buena en esto

-deberías creer mas en ti misma

-lo intentaré…

Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto estaban todos para despedirlos, Sakura, Shaoran, Chiharu, Yamazaki, y desde luego, Tomoyo, quien se veía especialmente triste debido a la partida de Eriol, aun cuando sabia que ese momento tendría que llegar, y aun mas pronto de lo que creía, él debía volver a Londres, por que ahí estaba toda su vida, su escuela, sus amigos… su novia… su novia, Tomoyo no podía imaginarse que tipo de chica era, si era rubia, morena, de ojos oscuros o claros, alta o baja, si era una chica alegre y extrovertida, o seria, como aparentaba ser Eriol, si, aparentaba, por que ella sabia que Eriol no era como pretendía ser… pero ella se imaginaba que de seguro era una chica muy hermosa, y que él estaba muy enamorado de ella…

Llegó el turno de despedirse de Tomoyo, se acercó a ella lentamente, diciéndole dulces palabras de despedida, prometiéndole que seguirían en contacto, y que dentro de muy poco, se volverían a ver y saldrían de nuevo como lo habían hecho durante los días que estuvo en Japón… finalmente tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, la besó dulcemente, y después de eso la miró a los ojos por unos instantes, después de eso se dio media vuelta y partió, rumbo a Londres, Tomoyo presintió que volverían a pasar muchos años hasta poder verlo nuevamente, y eso la hacía sentir mal, una lagrima rodó por sus mejillas mientras lo veía alejarse, pero pronto las secó, no quería que nadie las viera.

Después de la partida de Eriol, Tomoyo regresó a su casa pensando en la ultima mirada que le dirigió Eriol, por un instante, por un momento muy breve, durante los escasos segundos que sus miradas se cruzaron, Tomoyo creyó ver algo en sus ojos, era como aquella vez, la primera vez que Eriol se fue, como esa mirada tierna y cálida cuando vio a… ¿Quién era? ¿A quien había visto aquella vez Eriol?… era la profesora Kaho Mizuki, esa mirada era casi como de amor, y la de esta vez era aun mas profunda, pero al mismo tiempo llena de dolor y melancolía, ¿sería acaso que Eriol también sentía algo por ella? ¿Qué también le dolía profundamente alejarse de ella?

No. Fue lo que se dijo a si misma, aquello era solo producto de su imaginación, una ilusión nacida del profundo deseo de ser correspondida por él, ella solo había visto lo que quería ver, no era real, todo lo había imaginado, pues Eriol solo la veía como una buena amiga, y lo mas probable era que siempre fuera así, que nunca llegara a significar nada mas para él, esto la hacía sentir aun mas triste, pero sabía que era la verdad, saber que probablemente estaba condenada a sufrir toda la vida por un amor no correspondido no la hacía sentir mejor, aunque después de todo así había sido siempre…

Los días pasaban, y con ellos, los primeros días del mes de enero, después febrero, el mes de los enamorados… Eriol salió de compras, quería compararle algo muy especial a Kaho, ¿Por qué la amaba? ¿O por que se sentía culpable por sus sentimientos hacia Tomoyo?, no podía decidirse sobre cual sería el regalo adecuado para su novia, por lo que al final terminó con algo de lo que no estaba del todo convencido, se trataba de un juego de gorro, bufanda y guantes en color celeste, que regalo tan simple, pensó, pero no estaba inspirado para algo mejor, después de eso, se dirigió a una librería que se encontraba un poco retirada de las calles principales de Londres, después de eso, decidió tomar un camino diferente al de costumbre, y al llegar a una esquina, se encontró con una tienda pequeña sobre la que había un letrero rotulado con el nombre de "flor de ciruelo"… que nombre tan extraño, pero las flores de ciruelo le recordaban a su dulce Tomoyo, pues su nombre significaba precisamente eso, Shaoran con su flor de cerezo, y él, con su flor de ciruelo… una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y decidió entrar, mas que una tienda aquel local era como una especie de bazar, o tienda de antigüedades, había cajas musicales, muebles antiguos, joyeros de plata, brocados y muy hermosos, cuadros representando bellas mujeres y hombres que seguramente pertenecieron a la antigua realeza europea, pero ninguna mujer poseía la belleza de _su_ Tomoyo, apenas se daba cuenta de que ya la llamaba de esa manera, siguió caminando, el dependiente era un hombre mayor que lo seguía con la mirada hasta que llegó a una mesa donde se encontraban varias cosas, sobre ella habían varios collares de oro con muchas piedras, algunas peinetas y tocados propios de épocas lejanas, pero algo llamó su atención: un broche de plata, no muy pequeño, en forma de mariposa, y sus alas estaban llenas de piedras rosas y cristales, la tomó en su mano, imaginó como se vería prendido del cabello de su amada…

-ese broche perteneció a la reina Isabel I,-quien hablaba era el dueño, seguramente contaría alguna mentira para lograr la venta- la historia cuenta que se lo regaló un hombre humilde que trabajaba en palacio, pero estaba muy enamorado de ella, la reina nunca supo quien se lo regaló, pero era uno de sus accesorios preferidos

-si eso es cierto ¿Cómo es que una cosa como ésta se encuentra en esta tienda y no en un museo? –preguntó Eriol, arqueando una ceja, el vendedor sonrió un poco.

-después de un incendio en palacio, un sirviente lo encontró y se lo quedó, lo vendió, pasó de mano en mano hasta llegar hasta aquí, con su respectiva historia, claro que yo solo le cuento lo que contaron a mi joven, pero lo que si le puedo asegurar es que es un accesorio muy hermoso, seguramente su novia será una hermosa chica quien lucirá muy bien usando esto –Eriol sonrió.

-tiene razón, una pieza de esta belleza solo puede lucir en el cabello de una bella joven, como lo es la dueña de mi afecto…

Después de eso el chico se dirigió directo a su casa, y de ahí a su habitación, haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios y preguntas de Nakuru, ya estando solo en su habitación, sacó los paquetes que traía, hizo a un lado los libros, y demás cosas, incluido el "regalo" que había comprado para Kaho…

Lo único que conservó entre sus manos, fue el broche que había comprado en el bazar para Tomoyo, su bello ángel… después de observarlo por un largo rato buscó en todos los cajones hasta encontrar una cajita pequeña, en el cual colocó un pedazo de tela de terciopelo negro, y colocó el broche, para ver como quedaba, después envolvió la caja con un papel blanco, y en la tapa colocó un gran moño rojo, pero antes de colocarla entró estrepitosamente Nakuru…

-¡oh! Eriol, que hermoso –dijo tomando el broche- ¿este es el regalo que le darás a Kaho el próximo día de San Valentín?

-tal vez

-¿tal vez? Aah, ya veo, con que es para…

-Sshhh… sal por favor de mi cuarto…

-esta bien, esta bien…

**Notas de la autora**

Me pareció bien dejar el capitulo hasta aquí, por que se me hacía que quedaba muy largo, aunque como hoy es día de san valentín, publicaré el siguiente capitulo donde precisamente será ese mismo en el fic. Ya saben, dejen sus reviews, estaré esperando sus opiniones y por que no, consejos, gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Te amé desde el principio**

**Capitulo 4.**

Eriol se quedó pensando, faltaban 2 días para el 14 de febrero, ese era el día más romántico del año, el día en que una declaración tendría un significado mucho mas especial, si tuviera la oportunidad de declarársele a Tomoyo ¿Qué le diría?, a Kaho solo le había dicho "yo siento lo mismo que tú", pero a ella deseaba decirle tantas cosas… palabras llenas de todo el amor que sentía por ella, cosas que nunca, ni en los momentos en que estaba mas enamorado le había dicho a esa linda profesora de ojos miel… y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿hace cuanto que no veía a Kaho? Desde hace días no había aparecido por la casa, y él ni se había percatado de la ausencia de su novia, antes la extrañaba, pero ahora ni cuenta se daba de cuando terminaba un día y empezaba otro, las horas se le iban pensando en Tomoyo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba descuidando su ya monótona relación, pero como siempre, cuándo empezaba a pensar en la profesora, la imagen de unos ojos azules distraían sus pensamientos… y ahí iba de nuevo a donde había empezado…

Los dos días se pasaron en un parpadeo, y la mañana del 14 de febrero recibió la llamada de Kaho Mizuki, quien tenía planeada una cena romántica para los dos, a las 7 en punto Eriol ya se encontraba en la puerta del departamento, con el regalo y un ramo de rosas rojas, que le entregó a la chica en cuanto estuvo dentro…

-¿Cómo haces siempre para tener rosas rojas? –preguntó la profesora sonriente.

-ya sabes, es como "magia" –contestó Eriol indiferente.

-¿estas bien? ¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó mientras le tocaba la frente, la escena parecía de una hermana mayor y su hermanito, o inclusive de una madre…

-estoy bien Kaho –Eriol retiró la mano de su frente suavemente y después la besó- no tienes de que preocuparte, mejor dime que preparaste esta noche para mí, estoy ansioso por probar la cena –Kaho solo se sonrojó.

La noche pasó sin ningún incidente, y por unas horas Eriol pudo olvidarse de Tomoyo, y concentrarse en el momento que estaba pasando junto a su novia, por unas horas tuvo que poner los pies en la tierra, y dejar de estar en "las nubes" como le solían decir a Sakura sus amigas…

Pero del otro lado del globo terráqueo, también el día de San Valentín era algo importante, esa mañana Tomoyo se levantó animada, quería ver los detalles que Shaoran tendría con Sakura este día, pero en cuanto se levantó, algo le llamó la atención… sobre el escritorio, junto con algunas cartas había una caja envuelta en un brillante papel blanco y adornado con un hermoso moño rojo, junto a una tarjeta que con una letra impecable y hermosa que decía lo siguiente:

"Estos sentimientos están comenzando a nacer,

Un anillo invisible nos une

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan,

Cariño, eres tú…

Vuelvo a renacer hasta que el color del cielo

Y la lámpara de mi corazón

Se enciendan con la chispa del amor

En lugar de guardármelas,

Debo confesar mis verdaderas intenciones.

Es un alivio pensar que mis preocupaciones

Algún día se resolverán.

Estos sentimientos están comenzando a nacer

Agarrame del brazo, mírame a la cara,

Y no tengas miedo, di mi nombre.

Incluso yo debo ser capaz de renacer.

Incluso si tropiezo o lloro,

Todo lo que sientes es por una razón…"

Sin firma ni nada, no era la primera vez que recibía un regalo de ese tipo, pero ninguno en su casa, todos los recibía en el colegio, además siempre firmaban por lo menos con las iniciales, y además este le producía una sensación diferente, de inmediato salió de su habitación con el regalo en la mano…

-¡Hikari! ¡Hikari! ¿Dónde estás? –Tomoyo bajaba las escaleras, y cuando iba a la mitad, apareció la sirvienta que respondía al nombre de Hikari.

-¿llamó usted señorita?

-¿tu sabes quien dejó esto en mi cuarto?

-si, señorita, yo, estaba en el correo esta mañana, dirigido a usted, por eso lo puse en su habitación

-¿y sabes quien lo trajo?

-no, ¿quiere que le pregunte a los de seguridad?

-si, por favor, ve y aquí te espero –Tomoyo estaba hipnotizada ante la belleza del broche cuando regresó su empleada- ¿y?

-nadie vio cuando lo trajeron ni quien, ¿quiere que revisen los videos de seguridad?

-no. Déjenlo así, no pasa nada si no lo se…

Tomoyo salió temprano de su casa luciendo el regalo que había recibido por la mañana, para que el chico que se lo había regalado supiera cuanto le había gustado, lo que no sabía era que la persona que le había hecho el regalo no se encontraba en los pasillos del colegio, cuando llegó, como cada 14 de febrero, este no fue la excepción, y su casillero estaba lleno de chocolates y flores, la chica se encontraba oliendo una rosa blanca, cuando fue interrumpida por una vos familiar…

-ya Sakura me había contado sobre esto, pero creí que exageraba, tenía que ver esto con mis propios ojos

-¡Shaoran!

-te dije que era cierto, Tomoyo es la chica mas bonita y popular del colegio

-eso si es exageración

-¿Qué mas prueba necesitas? –Dijo la castaña señalando el casillero- ¡ooh! Tomoyo que bonito broche ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-ah, este… me lo regalaron, llegó esta mañana junto con el correo

-está hermoso, ese admirador tiene un muy buen gusto

-además de que debe quererla en serio, como para gastar sus ahorros en algo así

-¿Por qué lo dices Shaoran?

-por que ese es un broche que sería muy caro, a no ser que sea una imitación –Shaoran mira a Tomoyo y esta se sonroja.

-es genuino

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-hay muchas formas de saberlo Sakura, pero para personas como Tomoyo y yo, que hemos sido criados de esta manera es fácil distinguir entre una joya que es genuina y la que no

-ooh, no sabía que supieras de joyas Shaoran

-eh sido criado de esta manera, recuerda que tengo 4 hermanas nada discretas, que van por ahí luciendo y comprando todo tipo de joyas, algo he aprendido –concluyó sonriente.

El tiempo seguía pasando, las cartas de Eriol y Tomoyo seguían yendo y viniendo alrededor del mundo cada 15 días sin falta, como siempre, en ellas se contaban todo tipo de cosas, triviales, y también las cosas y sentimientos que había en su corazón, Tomoyo le había contado lo enamorada que estaba, y en cierta medida lo mucho que sufría por su amor imposible, Eriol se sentía triste al saber que la persona de la que ella estaba enamorada no le correspondía, no entendía como esa persona no la amaba, siendo ella una persona tan maravillosa, hermosa por dentro y por fuera, como esa persona podría no corresponder sus sentimientos, claro que él ignoraba que esa persona que supuestamente no la correspondía era ni mas ni menos que él…

El tiempo corría, pero Tomoyo cada vez se sentía peor, cada día le era más difícil controlarse y no soltarse a llorar por lo desdichada que era al no poder decirle a Eriol lo que sentía por él, no sabía ya que hacer, ni a quien recurrir, en algunas ocasiones, había admitido delante de Sakura que sentía algo por el joven mago inglés, "¿Por qué no se lo dices entonces?" le había preguntado su prima "por que Eriol tiene una novia allá en Londres, seguro la quiere mucho", la chica castaña había abrazado con fuerza a su amiga, que trataba de contener el llanto, no quería que ella la viera llorar, por que de lo contrario estaría siempre preocupada, y tratando de encontrarle una solución a lo que según ella no tenía arreglo.

Pero a solas todo era diferente, la melancolía de los momentos que pasaron juntos, y el vacío de tenerlo tan lejos, de no poder verlo, aunque sea solo como un amigo, la hacía sentirse terriblemente triste, y el único alivio que encontraba era la soledad, donde podía llorar, sin ningún testigo, no quería que nadie sintiera pena por ella y por su amor no correspondido, ese día se había dirigido al parque, creyendo que con la caminata podría apaciguarse un poco, pero no fue así, en cuanto se detuvo, se sentó en uno de los columpios, y las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, brotaban de sus ojos sin control, en un llanto amargo que no podía contener, por lo que se sorprendió al sentir una mano en su hombro, Tomoyo volteó de prisa, al principio las lágrimas nublaban su vista, pero después se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Shaoran…

-¡Shaoran!… que… que pena –dijo mientras se secaba rápidamente las lágrimas- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-venía de casa de Sakura, y te vi de lejos, cuando me acerqué me di cuenta que llorabas y…

-no pasa nada…

-no creo que no pase nada ¿no quieres hablar?

-estoy bien, en serio

-Tomoyo… cuando yo no sabía que hacer con mis sentimientos, fuiste tú quien me ayudó, por favor déjame hacer lo mismo por ti…

Tomoyo le contó todo a Shaoran, por fin pudo desahogarse en serio, con lagrimas y todo, con Sakura se contenía, diciéndole que en realidad no era tan grave como parecía, que seguramente algún día se enamoraría de nuevo, y esta vez sería correspondida, pero a él no le mintió, al menos lo que sentía en ese momento era que nunca mas volvería a sentir eso por nadie, que el amor que sentía por Eriol era real y definitivo, que si algún día lograba olvidarlo, necesitaría mucho tiempo, Shaoran no pudo mas que conmoverse con todo lo que guardaba su amiga dentro de su corazón, y la abrazó muy fuerte…

Pero "no estaban solos" Eriol, del otro lado del mundo, con uno de sus hechizos observaba la escena impaciente, confuso, celoso, enojado, sus sentimientos eran un torbellino ante tal suceso, Tomoyo lloraba escondida en el pecho del joven chino, y este la abrazaba mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera ¿Qué podría significar aquello?

-no puede ser… todo tiene sentido… ella me dijo que la persona que quería yo la conocía, que no podía corresponderle… claro, se trataba de Shaoran

-¿Cómo que "se trataba de Shaoran"? ¡Eriol! No puedes ser tan tonto

-esa es la prueba ¿acaso no lo ves? ¡Míralos!… pobre Sakura…

-Eriol, ya basta

-Nakuru, cállate, necesito concentrarme mas para poder escuchar la conversación

-para ya Eriol, esto es muy bajo, si quieres saber los sentimientos de Tomoyo, ve a Japón y pregúntaselo

-¿no es mas fácil así?

-desde luego que no, esto es como… como si te pusieras un espejo en el zapato para ver las pantis de las niñas

-? No entiendo… pero déjame oír

-te estas comportando como un niño de 5 años, y conste que cuando tenías esa edad eras muy bien portado

-déjame solo…

-no. A ver, dame la llave mágica

-¿Qué? No, es mía

-no importa, dámela –se la arrebata, aunque Eriol trata de esconderla, aun así la guardiana logra apoderarse de la llave mágica- la confiscaré mientras entiendes que no es bueno espiar, e insisto, si deseas saber los sentimientos de Tomoyo, pregúntaselos a ella –casi se va, pero regresa- Spi, vigila a este niño malcriado, por que estoy segura que se valdrá de otros hechizos para espiar, no lo dejes hacerlo, por que tú sabes tan bien como yo que está mal

-no te preocupes Nakuru

-¿se están amotinando?

-para nada… -ahora si, la guardiana sale de la gran biblioteca…

Ante las acciones de sus "amotinados" guardianes, Eriol se quedó sentado en su sillón con cara de berrinche, tal y como Nakuru le dijo, se estaba comportando como un niño malcriado… pero él no quería reconocerlo, no quería aceptar que por Tomoyo había cambiado mucho, en su forma de ser, de pensar y de sentir…

De todas formas, no duró mucho tiempo sentado, comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, parecía león enjaulado, Spi de vez en cuando dejaba su lectura para ver como su amo iba de un lado a otro impaciente comiéndose las uñas, eso le causaba un poco de gracia, nunca había visto ese comportamiento en él, su amo siempre había sido un hombre sereno, apacible, imperturbable, inclusive su personalidad era fría y distante en todo momento.

Entonces, queda entendido que el comportamiento de Eriol era por demás nuevo para todos, incluso él mismo estaba sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, entonces se sentó de nuevo, pero esta vez con el teléfono en la mano, estuvo unos segundos sosteniéndolo, paseándolo de un lado a otro pensativo, hasta que por fin marcó un numero… del otro lado de la línea contestó una amable vos, era la operadora, a quien le pidió que lo comunicara en una llamada de larga distancia a Japón, la chica enlazó la llamada, escuchó sonar el teléfono, hasta que por fin contestaron, era Tomoyo quien contestaba directamente (tenía a la mano el teléfono), su melodiosa vos era inconfundible.

_ -casa de la familia Daidouji, -esperó unos segundos, pero nadie habló- ¿diga?_

-Tomoyo… soy Eriol

_ -E… ¿Eriol? – la chica no cabía de la emoción, de hecho se tuvo que sentar en la cama- ¿Cómo estás? Que sorpresa que llames _

¿Acaso Eriol había decidido seguir el consejo de Nakuru y preguntarle a ella directamente lo que sentía?… no… no podría solo decirle "te vi con Shaoran esta tarde ¿es él de quien estas enamorada?", pero lo que quería era escuchar su vos, aunque fuera por teléfono, escuchar su vos, lo hacia pensar que estaba a su lado y le hablaba al oído…

-si… ya se que nunca te llamo, pero esta vez tenía ganas de escucharte –Tomoyo rió en el auricular- no te rías

_ -es que no creí que me dijeras eso… pensé que estabas en problemas, o algo parecido y necesitabas mi ayuda_

-¿Cómo crees? Yo no me metería en problemas, y menos te molestaría a ti para resolverlos, solo era eso, quería escucharte, nunca se me olvida tu vos tan melodiosa

_-todo mundo exagera con eso, mi vos no es tan bonita_

-deja que nosotros juzguemos eso

_-ajá, ¿y entonces? ¿Quieres platicarme algo? Algo… de tu novia tal vez –esta ultima frase le costó trabajo decirla._

-¿de quien? ¿De… -estaba a punto de decir su nombre- para nada

La plática se prolongó por casi una hora, pero debido a lo cara que iba a llegar la cuenta del teléfono, Eriol se vio en la necesidad de colgar.

_ -¿me llamarás de nuevo?_

-este… tal vez el próximo mes, cuando me recupere de esta cuenta de teléfono… pero tu puedes llamarme cuando quieras… digo, si quieres

-_claro que quiero… te prometo que te llamaré_

-yo también prometo llamarte de nuevo

Así terminó la platica, Eriol alejó lentamente el auricular, todavía con la dulce vos de Tomoyo en su oído…

-y… ¿le preguntaste? –preguntó Nakuru que había estado espiando.

-no… y apártate de mi vista que estoy enojado contigo, en un "penoso accidente" podría desaparecerte

-como si te tuviera miedo –Nakuru soltó una sonora carcajada- no puedes hacer casi nada sin esto -dijo mostrando la llave mágica

-¿quieres apostar?

-ok, ok me voy… pero no por que te tenga miedo, que quede claro

-no me digas que tienes algo mejor que hacer a parte de estar molestándome, si ese es tu pasatiempo preferido –en la vos de Eriol se notaba la ironía y el sarcasmo, aun estaba instalado en su berrinche.

-aunque no lo creas, sí, me encantaría quedarme a jugar contigo, pero tengo un compromiso –dijo guiñando el ojo- volveré como a las 9

-como si me importara…

-pues a ver que haces sin mi… -Nakuru sale del estudio.

Eran las 4:30 cuando Nakuru salió de la casa, no había pasado ni media hora cuando Eriol ya estaba inquieto, Spi estaba como siempre acostado sobre el sillón leyendo los viejos libros de Clow, volteando de cuando en cuando para vigilar a su amo, meneando la enroscada cola…

6:00 p.m., nada que hacer, Eriol fue a uno de los estantes sacando una caja, cuyo contenido vació en el escritorio, se trataba de un rompecabezas, en la caja estaba dibujada una casa china, con montañas al fondo, rodeado de árboles de cerezo ¿Cuándo había comprado él un rompecabezas?, luego recordó que era un regalo de James, nunca había intentado armarlo, y eso que ya llevaba mucho tiempo con él, pero resultó ser bastante complicado, tenía 2000 piezas ¡2000! ¿Acaso se creía James que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para armar un estupido rompecabezas?… una hora y media mas tarde, no tenía hecha ni la mitad cuando abandonó su tarea, en esta ocasión se dirigió al librero, tomando un libro grueso, encuadernado en color rojo, y letras doradas, se trataba de una compilación de "los 100 poemas mas románticos de todos los tiempos", se lo había regalado Kaho hacía mucho tiempo, en algunas ocasiones le había recitado algunos, "que regalo tan cursi", pensó de pronto, luego se sintió culpable, así se dirigió a su inseparable sillón y empezó a leer, aun estaba su separador en la página 115, ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que había leído?

En la página 115 estaban escritas algunas de las rimas de Bécquer:

_ "¿Qué es poesía?  
Me preguntas mientras clavas en mí tu pupila azul  
¿Qué es poesía?, ¿y tu me lo preguntas?  
... Poesía eres tú."_

"tu pupila azul"… los ojos de ella son azules, fue lo que pensó, y sonrió, después algo de Neruda, Mario Benedetti… y así un recorrido por los grandes poetas, los poemas más románticos, cuanta razón tenia la portada, así estuvo un rato hasta que se quedó dormido, la poesía nunca le había gustado demasiado, aunque no por eso él dejaría de escribir unos cuantos versos para su amada, claro, si estaba inspirado, con el libro en las piernas, y la cabeza recargada en el sillón, con una cara taan tranquila, parecía tan sereno… fue así como Nakuru encontró a su amo a su llegada, profundamente dormido…

-¡hey Eriol! –el chico se despertó sobresaltado, el libro cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-y decías que no te aburrirías sin mi

-no estaba aburrido, estaba cansado, que es diferente, ¿y además que no dijiste que llegabas a las 9? ¿Por qué regresas tan temprano?

-que te pasa, si son casi las 10

-¿en serio?… en ese caso ¿Dónde estabas tan tarde?

-por ahí…

Otro año pasó volando, 12 meses mas, y en ese tiempo Eriol no había regresado a Japón, tampoco había terminado con Kaho, y tampoco había dejado de amar a Tomoyo, todo para él seguía igual, aunque le parecía monótono y sin sentido todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no podía mas que dejarse arrastrar por la corriente que era la vida, o al menos la vida lejos de la mujer que amaba…

**Notas de la autora**

Como dije en el catitulo 3, aquí les dejo el 4, aunque creo que está un poco melancolico, pobres de Eriol y Tomoyo, tendrán que sufrir un poco mas para poder estar juntos. Dejen sus comentarios por favor para saber si les está gustando la historia, y si algo no les gusta también, sé recibir criticas constructivas y consejos, como siempre gracias por leer, saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Te amé desde el principio.**

**Capitulo 4.**

Si a Eriol todo le parecía vacío, para ella todo pintaba peor, ser la chica mas popular del instituto, tener las notas mas altas de la clase, ser admirada por los chicos y envidiada por las chicas, estar próxima a entrar a la universidad, tener todo cuanto deseara, dinero, tenia todo en la vida, ante la mirada de todos, la vida de Tomoyo era perfecta, incluso para Sakura, pero en su vida siempre le había faltado compañía, y amor…

-te veo muy mal hoy Tomoyo

-estoy igual que siempre Shaoran, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-aproveché para venir a saludarte

-¿no fuiste a ver a Sakura?

-hoy tuvo que ir al trabajo

-ya veo… -tomoyo sonaba hasta cierto punto indiferente.

-¿y nunca has pensado en olvidar?

-¿olvidar? ¡Jamás! Toda mi vida e tenido que ir olvidando, pero esta vez no puedo ni quiero hacerlo…

Tomoyo se quedó callada por un momento, mirando el cielo "olvidar" era una palabra que odiaba, el simple hecho de pensar en ella le causaba un dolor indescriptible, que solo alguien que lo hubiera vivido realmente podría entender, por que efectivamente la mayor parte de su vida se le había ido olvidando… cuando era niña, tuvo que olvidar como era sentir el amor de un padre, y cuando su bisabuelo era su única figura paterna, este solo deseaba que Tomoyo fuera en realidad su nieta Nadeshico, o por lo menos Sakura, claro que entonces ella no sabía que la Sakura que tanto deseaba su bisabuelo era Sakura, así que también tuvo que olvidar los rechazos de su parte, tuvo que olvidarse también de pasar momentos con su madre, tratando de comprender, y finalmente, tuvo que olvidar sus sentimientos de amor hacia Sakura, pero esta vez, olvidar sus sentimientos por Eriol no era algo que estuviera a discusión…

-¿"olvidar" te trajo malos recuerdos?

-en cierta medida, sí, pero no te preocupes no pasa nada, prefiero seguir así… tal vez algún día…

Dos años más, la soledad cada día pesaba y dolía más, sin darse cuenta, una cierta aura de tristeza se había apoderado de él, su mirada se veía cada vez mas falta de luz, las cosas cada vez le importaban menos, no salía, y pasaba largas horas encerrado en su habitación, solo las cartas de Tomoyo le arrancaban una sonrisa pasajera, pero las cartas de la chica muchas veces estaban también llenas de cierta tristeza que ella tampoco podía evitar.

Esta vez no era algo que pudiera ocultar, su indiferencia hacia la vida llegaba a tal grado que Nakuru estaba preocupada y no sabía que hacer, quien también estaba muy preocupada era Kaho Mizuki, que constantemente le preguntaba que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero el chico solo le respondía que nada, y sonreía, diciéndole que no se preocupara por nada, que pronto se le pasaría, y volvería a ser el mismo de antes, pero la chica no se quedaba conforme con esa respuesta, y cada vez se preocupaba más, hasta que ya no pudo con la insetidumbre y le preguntó a Nakuru si sabía lo que le pasaba a su amo…

-y no me digas por favor que no sabes nada…

-no es algo de lo pueda hablar, es algo que le corresponde a él decirte…

-pero nunca me lo dirá ¿es algo malo? ¿Está enfermo? Cada vez se ve mas decaído y ya no se que hacer…

-yo no…

-por favor

-… -la guardiana se quedó callada un largo rato, lo que le pareció una eternidad a la profesora- está bien, te lo diré… de lo contrario Eriol nunca lo hará y esto nunca terminará…

-te escucho…

-lo que le pasa a Eriol es que está enamorado

-¿Enamorado? ¿Y… de quien? –la profesora se mostraba sorprendida.

-¿es necesario que te lo diga?

-no… prefiero no saberlo ahora… ¿Por qué no me dijo?

-él no quería hacerte daño…

-¿y no se dio cuenta que esta situación me hace sufrir mas?

-Eriol es así… y no podremos cambiarlo

Esa tarde la profesora Mizuki salió muy triste de la casa Hiragizawa, y Nakuru no tuvo más remedio que decirle a su amo lo sucedido, ganándose un regaño, y el enojo de este, pero la guardiana no se arrepentía, y esta vez Spi estuvo de acuerdo con ella…

Pasaron varios días hasta que nuevamente Kaho Mizuki regresó a esa casa, esta vez Eriol la recibió a solas, y lo primero que hizo fue pedirle disculpas…

-perdóname Kaho… esto se salió de mi control…

-no digas nada Eriol, eso es algo que uno no decide… de quien enamorarse

-espero que no te sientas mal por esto, en verdad esto no tiene nada que ver contigo…

-lo entiendo… solo prométeme que vas a decírselo… verte sufrir de esta manera tampoco me hace feliz, por favor dime que vas a decirle a ella tus sentimientos

-pero ella… ella no siente lo mismo

-de todas formas díselo, para que tú también puedas estar en paz… ella… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Yo la conozco?

-¿en verdad quieres saber? –La chica asiente- ella es… se trata de Tomoyo…

6 meses mas, el otoño ya entró, eran principios de octubre, cuando una carta llegó a casa de la familia Daidouji, como cada 15 días se trataba de una carta de Eriol, pero esta vez en ella había una línea que la había hecho muy feliz, saltar de alegría y llorar de la emoción… "nos veremos muy pronto querida Tomoyo, volveré a Japón el día 15, así que no me escribas, la próxima vez cuéntame todo en persona"…

En la carta no decía cuanto tiempo se quedaba, pero el tiempo que fuera lo aprovecharía al máximo, de eso no le quedaba duda…

**Notas de la autora**

Este capitulo fue cortito, pero el próximo será el final, por eso no quise subirlo sin avisar a las personas que se han interesado en este fanfic, espero subirlo pasado mañana, estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic, de Sakura y Shaoran, para no repetir la pareja, espero lo lean también, bueno, gracias por leer y dejen un review, solo les toma unos segundos y me alegran el día, saludos y nos leemos en el final.


	6. Chapter 6

**Te amé desde el principio**

**Capitulo 6.**

Como de costumbre llovía, esperaba que no se retrasara el vuelo, algo que odiaba era que se retrazaran los vuelos, era una perdida total de tiempo, y estaba ansioso por llegar al lejano país de oriente… en la sala de espera escuchó un nombre que le llamó la atención, el nombre de _ella, _entonces, lo recordó, el desfile de Tomoyo se había realizado hace apenas unos días, y había causado cierto revuelo en el mundo de la moda, los expertos habían dicho cosas buenas de ella, según Nakuru, que era la que estaba al pendiente… Tuvieron que pasar largas horas hasta que por fin puso pies en tierra japonesa…

Esa mañana salió muy temprano, abordando su deportivo negro, manejando un poco mas rápido de lo que se suponía debía hacerlo, estaba muy emocionada por la vuelta de Eriol que ni siquiera pudo concentrarse en sus clases, y en cuanto estas terminaron, de vuelta al deportivo, Shaoran, que estaba en la misma facultad (la de economía y relaciones internacionales) cuando la vio tan acelerada la detuvo preguntándole el motivo de su gran alegría, pues aunque era muy bueno verla así, su sonrisa no aparecía muy seguido…

Llegó con mucho tiempo al aeropuerto, según le dijeron faltaba todavía 1hr para la llegada del vuelo proveniente de Beijing, que era donde había hecho Eriol su ultima escala antes de llegar a Tokio, entonces se dirigió ala sala G6, que era por donde llegaba, se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones que se encontraban en la sala de espera, y se puso a leer una revista…

Cuando bajó del avión miró en todas direcciones, ella le dijo que estaría esperándolo, esperó que la multitud que se había conglomerado para recibir a sus seres queridos se dispersara, entonces quedó la sala casi despejada, en uno de los sillones vio a lo lejos una chica que llevaba una entallada blusa negra, encima una chaqueta corta, también negra, unos jeans con botas largas, entonces se acercó a ella…

-¿tomoyo?

-¡ah! Eriol –estaba muy sorprendida- no escuché cuando anunciaron tu vuelo

-no te preocupes, lo que si me puso triste es el hecho de que creí que no venias por mi

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Si estoy aquí desde hace una hora… por cierto ¿Dónde están Nakuru y Spi?

-llegan hasta la semana próxima

-¿y eso por que?

-Nakuru tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar, y Spi se quedó a acompañarla

-¿y te dejaron a ti solo?

-solo no, estoy contigo –dijo Eriol sonriendo y tomando la mano de la chica que se sonrojó.

-será mejor que nos vayamos, por que tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer

-¿en serio?

-si, disculpa que haya planeado todo el día… aunque tal vez estés cansado

-como crees, yo iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo, por mas cansado que estuviera

-conste que ya lo dijiste, vámonos…

Tomoyo llevó a Eriol toda la tarde por la ciudad, primero fueron a comer, después a casa de Eriol, para dejar las maletas, después de compras, Tomoyo le dijo que era necesario que llenara cuanto antes la despensa, y así, cualquier pretexto era bueno para pasar el día, asuntos de ella, a los que él la acompañó, y así hasta que tristemente llegó el fin del día, para ese entonces, ya habían limpiado la cocina, y Eriol preparó la cena, casi llegaba el momento en que tendría que irse, aunque no lo deseara…

-¿Qué pasa?

-que ya es tarde y me tengo que ir…

-pero si yo no te estoy corriendo

-lo sé… pero debes descansar… ¡ah! Acabo de recordarlo

-¿recordar que?

-como mañana es domingo, también tendremos todo el día ocupado, o al menos la mayor parte

-¿y que vamos a hacer?

-nos quedamos de ver con Sakura y Shaoran, así que mejor descansa, y paso por ti mañana como a las 11…

Al día siguiente fue todavía mas divertido, esta vez Tomoyo y Eriol no estaban solos, pero aun así, el día la pasaron muy alegres todos, Eriol trató en vano de quedarse a solas con Tomoyo, por mas que lo intentaba, era Sakura quien no se lo permitía, claro que no lo hacía a propósito, pues en la emoción del momento había olvidado que lo mas probable era que su amiga quisiera estar a solas con él…

El día siguiente era lunes, y había escuela, a penas si pudieron verse, y esta vez Eriol estaba impaciente, el martes, visita de Yamazaki y Shaoran, por lo tanto, "tarde de chicos". Tampoco pudo verla, el tiempo se le estaba acabando, y sobre esto, en Londres se encontraban los guardianes de Eriol platicando mientras terminaban de cubrir los muebles con sabanas…

-¿crees que el amo Eriol ya le haya dicho a la señorita Daidouji?

-eso espero, todavía le quedan 3 días, y si no se lo dice, tendré que hacerlo yo, y a ver que le da mas vergüenza…

Tal y como Nakuru dijo, la razón por la que ella y Spinel se habían quedado en Londres era para darle su espacio a Eriol y no se sintiera presionado para confesarle sus sentimientos a Tomoyo, aunque en cierta forma decirle "tienes 7 días para declarártele a Tomoyo, o de lo contrario yo le diré todo", tampoco era que digamos una frase que no lo hiciera sentirse presionado, pero esas habían sido las condiciones de su guardiana, y sabía que en realidad era capaz de contarle todo a Tomoyo, y eso no podía permitirlo, debía ser él quien se lo dijera, pero el tiempo se acababa, solo tenía 3 días mas…

2 días mas pasaron y con ellos se fue la oportunidad de Eriol de decirle sus sentimientos… el ultimo día, el sábado por la noche, Tomoyo había pasado toda la tarde con Eriol, después de la cena, decidieron tomar el té en la terraza, corría un viento fresco llevándose con él las hojas que caían de los árboles debido al otoño.

Tomoyo estaba de pie, recargada en un barandal, mientras Eriol la observaba buscando la oportunidad de sacar al tema lo que quería decirle…

-que bueno que Nakuru y Spi llegan mañana

-¿y eso por que? Yo estoy más tranquilo sin ellos, todo el tiempo se pasan peleando, o amotinándose contra mí

-¿en serio?… digo que me gustaría que Nakuru se pruebe el vestido que hice para ella, además que estoy segura que me servirá muy bien de modelo

-¿y Sakura? ¿Ya no es tu modelo particular?

-claro –en el rostro de Tomoyo se dibujó una sonrisa un tanto macabra- pero la personalidad y la figura de Nakuru son totalmente diferentes, para el próximo desfile me gustaría hacer mas cosas

-por favor no le vayas a decir eso

-¿Por qué? ¿No le das permiso de que sea mi modelo?

-no es eso… es que si le dices eso, le darás cuerda y jura que ya no habrá quien la pare…

-así es ella

-si… me di cuenta de que últimamente ustedes también se escribían seguido… ¿Qué te contaba ella?

-de todo… pero en la ultima carta me dijo algo muy raro

-¿raro por que?

-me dijo algo así como "cuando Eriol te pregunte espero que la respuesta sea sí"

-hay Nakuru…

-¿tienes idea de a que se refería?

-sí… -suspirando.

Eriol se quedó callado por un largo rato, por lo tanto Tomoyo decidió dar por terminado el tema, así que intentó cambiarlo, hizo un comentario acerca de lo pesado que le resultaba la universidad y la casa de modas, y así un montón de cosas, hasta que se le terminó también ese tema…

Tomoyo se quedó también callada, mirando el cielo, ya se había terminado el té, pero mordió una galleta, se volteo, dándole la espalda a Eriol para observar el gran jardín que había en la casa, debido a la brisa nocturna, el ambiente estaba lleno de aromas provenientes de las diferentes flores que había, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, lleno de estrellas, y una luna enorme, que no estaba llena, pero se veía casi completa… era el escenario perfecto…

Eriol hizo un esfuerzo, debía decirle todo, aun si ella no podía corresponderle, necesitaba decirlo… además lo había prometido. Por fin se paró junto a ella, Tomoyo lo vio, pero de pronto un viento frío sopló, la chica se estremeció, y estuvo a punto de meterse a buscar su chaqueta, pero la detuvo y la abrazó.

-¿aun tienes frío?

-no… -la cara de tomoyo, escondida en el pecho de Eriol estaba totalmente roja, estaba demasiado cerca, como nunca lo había estado…

-creo que nunca te lo había dicho, pero… eres la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido

-no creo que debas decirme eso, si tu novia te oyera… se sentiría muy triste

-no tendría que enojarse por que diga la verdad, pero de todas formas, hace un tiempo que terminé con ella

-¿Por qué? –Tomoyo intentó safarse de los brazos de Eriol pero fue en vano- ¿por eso viniste? ¿Quieres olvidarte de ella?

-no… vine aquí para decirte algo muy importante

-¿y cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?

-eso depende

-¿de que?

-de ti…

-entonces quédate para siempre… por que nunca quiero que vuelvas a estar lejos

-eso dices ahora… pero…

-¿pero que? No te entiendo, estas muy misterioso esta noche Eriol

-¿te parece?… creo que estoy nervioso

-¿nervioso por que?

-por que por fin te tengo donde te quería… en mis brazos

-yo también quería que me abrazaras así… cuando me sentía triste, cuando me sentía sola…

-de verdad lamento no haber estado cuando me necesitabas… pero sabes, tenía miedo…

-¿miedo de que?

-de estar a tu lado y no poder esconder mis sentimientos…

-¿tus sentimientos?

-sí… lo que siento por ti desde hace mucho tiempo…

-¿y… que es lo que sientes por mi…?

-¿tengo que decírtelo?

-si no lo haces no lo sabré…

-como si no lo supieras ya… -Eriol la suelta por un momento, después la abraza por la cintura para acercarla y besarla en los labios.

-y entonces ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?

-que te amo… que te amé desde el principio, desde el momento en que te vi, cuando te vi sentada en la escuela, aun cuando tu solo me volteaste a ver unos segundos, después de ver tus hermosos ojos azules supe que quería estar para siempre contigo…

-entonces eres muy cruel

-¿Por qué?

-por que te fuiste… y yo también quería estar contigo para siempre

-¿lo dices en serio?

-claro, y por que yo también te amo, no permitiré que te vayas nunca mas…

Fin…

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno, aquí está el final, este fanfic está terminado desde el 17 de diciembre del 2009, pero hasta este momento vio la luz, ¿por que?... no sabría decirlo, pero ha sido de lo que mas me ha gustado de lo que he escrito, por eso es muy especial, además de ser lo primero que publico, así que gracias por leerme, mi publico se ha ampliado aunque sea un poquito, ya saben dejen reviews, aunque pasen dias, meses o años desde hoy que es 22/02/13, se los agradecería, y si conocen a alguien que le gusten los fics de ccs pasen el link, todos conocemos a alguien adicto a los fics jaajjaja. Bueno, nuevamente gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado el final, y en si toda la historia, pienso empezar a publica una nueva que se llamará "si te amé una vez..." si le gustó mi estilo por allá los espero, saludos.


End file.
